


It was really nothing - tłumaczenie

by instahamster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Actor!Louis, Coffee Shops, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, University, artsy!harry, texts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instahamster/pseuds/instahamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(20:10) <b>Nie powinieneś zakładać z góry, że coś jest prawdziwe.</b><br/>(20:10) <b>To ja jestem osobą, która sprawia, że twój dzień jest o wiele pogodniejszy i jaśniejszy.</b><br/>(20:12) Jesteś dość zarozumiały, wiesz?<br/>(20:12) Po prostu chcesz, żebym cię pochwalił.</p>
<p>Lub: Harry pisze pod zły numer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was really nothing - tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie [ 'It was really nothing'. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4978195) Wszystkie prawa należą do autorki! 
> 
> Normalnie - Harry  
>  **Pogrubienie - Louis**  
>  _Kursywa - Niall_  
>  Podkreślenie - Liam

**TYDZIEŃ 1**

Wtorek po południu

(16:45) On jest taki fajny. W sensie, jak ktoś może być AŻ TAK fajny?

(16:45)  Myślę, że widziałem jego tatuaż, kiedy pochylił się, żeby postawić moją herbatę na stole.

(16:46) Wydał mi się naprawdę ładny, wiesz? Boże. A ten mały tyłek. Po prostu perfekcyjny, Li.

(16:47)  **No cóż. Dlaczego w takim razie z nim nie porozmawiasz?**

(16:48)  Wiesz, że nie mogę.

(16:48)  **Dlaczego nie? Właśnie ślinisz się nad jego małym ładnym tyłkiem. Może to doceni**

(16:49) O MÓJ BOŻE!!!! PRZEPRASZAM

(16:49)  Nowy telefon.

(16:50) Możesz po prostu o tym zapomnieć i żyć tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało? PRZEPRASZAM!

(16:51)  **Haha... ale dlaczego? Uśmiałem się**

(16:53)  **Jestem naprawdę znudzony**

(16:55)  Jestem zbyt zawstydzony, aby rozmawiać z tobą teraz.

(16:55)  **Ale mimo wszystko nadal odpisujesz…**

(16:55)  W takim razie: hej.

(16:55)  **OK. Opowiedz mi o tym Li i dlaczego piszesz do niego w sprawie tego kolesia z  fajnym tyłkiem**

(16:56)  **W ten sposób inicjujesz rozmowy?**

(16:56)  **‘Cześć Li, właśnie widziałem najfajniejsze na świecie cycki. Chcesz zobaczyć.’ ???**

(16:57) Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś w tej chwili bardzo niegrzeczny?

(16:57) W każdym razie. Nie. Inicjuję rozmowy mówiąc coś innego.

(16:57) Więc ta druga osoba nie czuje potrzeby, aby skończyć konwersację, kiedy gadam głupoty.

(16:58)  I nie. Rozmawiam z nim tylko o tyłkach.

(16:59)  **Więc, Li jest wyjątkowy? Rozmawiasz tylko z nim o tyłkach?**

(16:59) NIE JESTEM ZBOCZEŃCEM SŁOWO

(16:59)  **DLACZEGO ZWRACASZ NA TO UWAGĘ???? Jeżeli nie jesteś, nie musisz mi nic udowadniać**

(17:00)  **tak tylko mówię**

(17:00) uGH

(17:00) Zamknij się.

(17:01)  **Nie mogę. Przecież piszemy**

(17:01) -_-

(17:02)  **Jak uroczo. -_-**

(17:02)  **Polubiłem tego kolesia**

(17:03) Odniosłem wrażenie, że jesteś bardzo sarkastycznym idiotą.

(17:04)  **Słyszałem to już wcześniej ;-)**

(17:05) To dobrze. Nie chciałbym cię zaskoczyć.

(17:06) Co do Li. Jest moim... czekaj.

(17:06) Nie powinienem się dzielić z tobą takimi informacjami.

(17:06)  **No dalej, jesteśmy w środku tworzenia więzi**

(17:07) Heh. Ok, Li jest dla mnie kimś ważnym. I ma dziewczynę.

(17:07) Zawsze pisze o jej cyckach.

(17:08)  **Dlaczego miałby to robić?**

(17:08)  **POWAŻNIE TERAZ**

(17:08)  **DLACZEGOOOOO**

(17:09) Hej, uspokój się.

(17:10)  **Żal mi jej. Umawia się z palantem*.**

(17:10) Aw. To słodkie.

(17:10)  **Widzę właśnie**

(17:10)  **A ty jesteś drugim palantem**

(17:11)  **Piszesz o tyłku kolesia, jakby był kawałkiem mięsa.**

(17:11) O mój boże, przepraszam? Nie chciałem nikogo urazić.

(17:11) To jest nasz żart. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem nikogo urazić.

(17:12)  **Aw, to słodkie. Przejmujesz się tym, co ludzie o tobie pomyślą.**

(17:12) To sarkazm?

(17:12)  **Nope**

(17:12) Zazwyczaj się tym nie przejmuję. Ale nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że jestem dupkiem, który źle traktuje ludzi.

(17:13)  **Nie martw się żartowałem**

(17:13) -_-

(17:13)  **Naprawdę.**

(17:14) Muszę iść.

(17:14) Fajnie się rozmawiało.

(17:14)  **Hej, nie przekreślaj mnie. Żartowałem**

(17:14) Nie przekreślam. Naprawdę muszę iść. x

(17:15)  **Jest zbyt wcześnie, aby wysyłać sobie buziaczki**

(17:15) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*

(19:03) Poznałem dziś kogoś.

(19:05) …

(19:05) Zajęty? Czy Soph ssie cię, kiedy rozmawiamy?

(19:05) CZEŚĆ SOPH, NIEZŁA ROBOTA.

(19:06) Czasem jesteś takim kretynem. A JA NADAL SIĘ ŚMIEJĘ.

(19:06) Wiem, że mnie kochasz.

(19:06) Yeah, yeah.

(19:07) Kogo poznałeś??

(19:07) Muszę zacząć od początku. Poszedłem do tej drogiej kawiarni. NIE KRZYCZ

(19:07) HARRY OBIECAŁEŚ

(19:08) WIEM, ALE JA PO PROSTU spacerowałem, słowo. Starałem się oprzeć pokusie, ale potem zobaczyłem słodkiego kelnera obsługującego stolik i po prostu... :- ( MUSIAŁEM

(19:08) Kupiłem herbatę. Najtańszą.

(19:09) To w porządku.

(19:09) ALE MUSISZ PRZESTAĆ TAM CHODZIĆ, HARRY

(19:09) Mogę dokończyć?

(19:09) Ta

(19:10) Dziękuję.

(19:10) Więc, przez przypadek do kogoś napisałem. Chociaż chciałem napisać do ciebie. Pomyliłem się.

(19:10) Było zabawnie.

(19:11) ŻARTUJESZ????

(19:12) Nie…

(19:12) NIE DAWAJ JEJ PIENIĘDZY

(19:12) NAPRAWDĘ, HARRY. NIE RÓB TEGO

(19:12) ?????????

(19:13)  Nawet nie wiem czy to dziewczyna. I nie zamierzam wydawać pieniędzy mamy w ten sposób. Czuję się wystarczająco winny, że wydałem już sporo w tej kawiarni.

(19:13) Myślisz, że jestem głupi?

(19:14) WIDZIAŁEM ‘CATFISH’ WYSTARCZAJĄCĄ ILOŚĆ RAZY, ŻEBY WIEDZIEĆ CO SIĘ DZIEJE, GDY LUDZIE POZNAJĄ SIĘ ONLINE

(19:14) NIE

(19:14) DAWAJ

(19:14) JEJ

(19:15) PIENIĘDZY

(19:15) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(19:15) A wracając do bycia głupim: poszedłeś do drogiej kawiarni, aby wzdychać do kogoś, kogo NAWET NIE ZNASZ.

(19:16) NAWET NIE WIEM CZY ON JEST GEJEM

(19:16) DLACZEGO WIĘC NIE ZAPYTAŁEŚ????!!!????

(19:16) Oh, Liam…

(19:20) Cześć, Hazza. Liam nie rozumie, jakie to może być trudne *przewracam oczami* Bądź ostrożny z tą osobą, dobrze? Nie dawaj jej pieniędzy, nawet, jeśli o to poprosi. Nie wysyłaj też nagich zdjęć. To może być niebezpieczne. Rozmawiajcie o pogodzie. A teraz Liam i ja będziemy przez chwilę zajęci. ;-) 

(19:21) Hahaha.

(19:21) Kocham Cię, Soph.

*

poniedziałek rano

Harry przesuwa się niekomfortowo pod okiem swojego profesotwa, który nigdy nie mówi nic do nikogo, tylko ocenia w ciszy i czasem uniesie brew, kiedy przypadnie mu coś do gustu.    
  
Dziś, jego głęboka linia nad wysuszoną górą wargą pogłębia się, kiedy dokładnie analizuje rysunek Harry’ego. Nie podoba się mu.

Harry jest bardzo rozczarowany i mruga kilka razy, aby ciepło odeszło z jego twarzy. _Kurwa_. Myślał, że narysował coś wystarczająco dobrego, aby ta cholerna brew uniosła się do góry. Nie. Nie tym razem. Kolejny głupi obrazek, który doda do swojej bezużytecznej kolekcji.

 

Biorąc nóż z pudełka, Harry zasysa go i koncentruje się na zadaniu przed nim. Jeden dzień. Jeszcze sprawi, że te brwi uniosą się tak wysoko, aż będą chciały odlecieć z okrągłej twarzy jego profesora.

 

Ostry czubek noża zagłębia się w wskazującym palcu Harry’ego, pozostawiając grubą linię krwi. Harry klnie pod nosem i tłumi w sobie potrzebę rzucenia stołem, najlepiej w głowę profesora, więc nie pośle już on więcej w jego stronę tego paskudnego spojrzenia.

 

\- Hej - słyszy łagodny cichy głos. - Tutaj.

Delikatne palce owijają gazę wokół jego rany. To Taylor, dziewczyna z Ameryki. Harry nie miał szansy porozmawiać z nią, aż do teraz.

\- Dzięki - mamrocze.

Taylor rzuca okiem na stolik Harry’ego. Jest pokryty krwią i nieskończoną rzeźbą. - To naprawdę piękna _krwawa_ róża.

Harry śmieje się, a potem wzdycha, mierzwiąc włosy zmęczoną dłonią.

\- Serio. Jest naprawdę dobra. Podobają mi się te szczegóły w środku.

Harry ponownie jej dziękuje i obserwuje, kiedy ta owija plaster wokół jego palca. Może chociaż ona jest inna, niż reszta jego kolegów z grupy.

*

piątek po południu

(15:33) Przeciąłem sobie dzisiaj palec i strasznie krwawiłem w mojej klasie od rytownictwa.

(15:33) Mój profesor patrzył się na mnie, jakbym popełnił błąd jak jakiś nowicjusz.

(15:33) Którym nie jestem.

(15:45)  **Wow**

(15:45)  **Miałeś rację. Nie mogę żyć bez dowiedzenia się czy a) wszystko w porządku? i  b) czym do cholery jest rytownictwo?**

(15:46) Rytownictwo - rycina odbita z płyty metalowej, wykonana techniką druku wklęsłego. Określenie to stosowane jest głównie do odbitek technik wklęsłych litograficznych, takich jak np. kamienioryt czy kwasoryt. Najczęstszym błędem jest stosowanie tego terminu odnośnie do rycin wykonanych technikami druku wypukłego. Obecnie określenie to powoli wychodzi z użycia. Jest bardzo znaną techniką z XVI wieku.

 (15:47) Zaczerpnięte z wikipedi. Btw, pracowałem z drewnem.

(15:47) I tak, wszystko w porządku, Koleżanka mi pomogła. Była miła, skomplementowała mój obraz, ale myślę, że zrobiła to po to, abym poczuł się lepiej.

(15:49)  **Podaj przykład tego całego rytownictwa?**

(15:49)  **Ładna?**

(15:53) 

(15:53) W porządku.

(15:54) 

(15:55)  **WOW to niesamowite**

(15:55)  **Mój kumpel robił coś takiego. Rysował coś, potem to wycinał, przyklejał na ścianę i malował.**

(15:56) Aw.

(15:56) Graffiti?

(15:56)  **Dokładnie.**

(15:56)  **Jego mama zawsze się wściekała. To było zabawne :D**

(15:57) Z takim przyjacielem jak ty…

(15:58)  **NIE ALE**

(15:58)  **On kopał i krzyczał, że jego mama nie rozumiała jego głębokiej duszy i odmawiała dostrzeżenia kim naprawdę był**

(15:59)  **No dalej, to zabawne**

(16:00) Tak brzmi, zgadzam się.

(16:01) Więc, Twój kumpel był chuliganem. Ty też?

(16:02)  **Był słodkim i wrażliwym chuliganem**

(16:02)  **I powiedział, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie tego robić**

(16:02)  **I oczywiście słowa dotrzymuje**

(16:04) OH, TAK, DO NASTĘPNEGO RAZU?

(16:04) Ah, teraz MUSZĘ posłuchać The Smiths.

(16:05) Minęły wieki.

(16:06)  **Dam ci czas, aby nacieszyć się Morrissey’em.**

(16:06) **Podziękujesz mi później. Paa** **x**

(16:07) Oh, no proszę, kto wysłał mi buziaka! Osoba, która nie całuje się na pierwszej randce..

(16:07) Powiedz mi, że jestem tym jedynym. xo

*

(16:08) Okej, myślę, że to facet.

(16:10) Im mniej wiem, tym lepiej.

(16:10) I NIE WYSYŁAJ MU PIENIĘDZY

(16:10) ALBO ZDJĘĆ SIUSIAKA

(16:11) Naprawdę, Liam?

*

(22:32)  **Wracając do tej dziewczyny. Jest słodka i skomplementowała Twoją pracę**

(22:32)  **Zgaduję, że niedługo będziecie mieli romans, no kto by się spodziewał**

(22:41) Haha.

(22:41) Jestem szczęśliwy, ponieważ znów mogę Ci powiedzieć, że jesteś sarkastycznym dupkiem.

(22:42)  **Przyzwyczajaj się do tego. ;-)**

**Author's Note:**

> * autorka użyła w oryginale słowa wanker, co oznacza palanta, ale także onanistę :D więcie o co chodzi
> 
> 1 rozdział! opowiadanie podzielę na 8 części. możecie znaleźć je również na wattpad. xxx


End file.
